Conventional flash memory technology and related technologies are described in the following publications inter alia:    [1] Paulo Cappelletti, Clara Golla, Piero Olivo, Enrico Zanoni, “Flash Memories”, Kluwer Academic Publishers, 1999    [2] G. Campardo, R. Micheloni, D. Novosel, “CLSI-Design of Non-Volatile Memories”, Springer Berlin Heidelberg New York, 2005    [3] “Error Correction Coding Mathematical Methods and Algorithms”, Todd K. Moon, John Wiley & Sons, Inc., 2005.    [4] “Introduction to Coding Theory”, Ron M. Roth, Cambridge University Press, 2006.    [5] “Algebraic Codes for Data Transmission”, Richard E. Blahut, Cambridge University Press, 2003.    [6] “Introduction to Error Correcting Codes”, Michael Purser, Artech House Inc. 1995.
The disclosures of all publications and patent documents mentioned in the specification, and of the publications and patent documents cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference.